


Follow me down to valley below .

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 两条时间线，一条是理查和莉的相识到深交，一条是理查带着莉远离所有人去了奥地利的Hallstatt，细节上的错误应该不少，考据党莫认真，看一乐就好。文笔很差，自割腿肉也不香，别嫌弃就好。
Kudos: 7





	Follow me down to valley below .

**Author's Note:**

> 两条时间线，一条是理查和莉的相识到深交，一条是理查带着莉远离所有人去了奥地利的Hallstatt，细节上的错误应该不少，考据党莫认真，看一乐就好。文笔很差，自割腿肉也不香，别嫌弃就好。

《新约·哥林多前书·第十三章》写：爱是恒久忍耐。又有恩慈。爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸。不张狂，不做害羞之事，不求自己益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理。凡事包容，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息。

——————————————————————————

Richard知道Liam早在见到他之前，那是93年，一张送到因为找暖场乐队而略微焦头烂额的The Verve面前的Demo，听完一遍Richard知道自己找到最合适的乐队了，他坐在音响上细细摩挲这磁带上写着"OASIS"的纸条。

“我们来这里多久了？”Liam抹掉玻璃上的水雾，世界在他眼前熟稔展开：远处山脉轮廓模糊，湖对面森林如同一分钟前的窗户一样雾气盎然。Richardm吐出烟圈慢慢回答：“我也不记得了。时间并不重要，不是吗？”Liam转过身来，瘦削的躯干如同冷杉一般挡住光线，凛冽晨色漫过窗从他肩上滑过。Richard继续沉默着看Liam蹲下来理顺自己卷曲的头发，然后低下头蜻蜓点水一样啄他的唇。

第一次见面的时候Richard一下就认出谁是Oasis主唱。Liam穿着一件过于大的外套，拉链拉到顶端，进房间时把手缩在手袖里四处打量，Richard以为他是怕生才有这般可爱的举动，但之后他很快发现，Liam向来如此天真，就像永远可以停留在十打头的年龄一样。大家互相介绍完打完招呼过后，Liam掂着啤酒主动碰了碰Richard手中的杯子，然后和他并排靠在一起：“A storm in the heaven简直不能更棒了，你懂我意思吗？——我是说，你们整个乐队都太棒了。”  
“谢谢，你们的乐队也很不错，我听了那张Demo，很棒。”尤其是你的歌声，Richard没说出来。  
“那是当然，我们可他妈的牛逼了，我哥可以写出比那张Demo好千万倍的歌，你懂我意思吧。”Richard发现，Liam只要一开心说过话就会手舞足蹈，“你知道，我们一定会成为最他妈伟大的乐队的。”  
“像披头士那样？”  
“像披头士那样。”

“你怎么找到这个地方的？”  
“想找总是可以找到，这儿很不错，没有人认识我们，一切都是陌生的，吸引人的。”  
“这个湖…”“哈尔施塔特湖。  
“我老是记不住名字。”Liam揪住Richard外套一角，手套和厚厚的衣服总是轻易的错开，Liam不厌其烦的继续抓在手里，Richard一瞬间感觉自己仿佛带了一直百无聊赖的长毛猫，在这冰天雪地里无聊地逗弄他的外套。Liam的声音可比林间窸窸窣窣的声音美妙多了，Richard很想让Liam给他唱一首歌，什么都行，他哥哥写的那些也不是不行。  
或许夜莺的歌声会让森林以为春天已近。  
但现在才到半山腰就已经气喘吁吁的Liam可不这么想，他只想找个地方歇会儿。Richard也看出来了，虽然刚刚才歇过，但还是牵着Liam的手，让他暂时放弃对外套的摧残，带他找了块裸露的黑色岩石坐下。  
“操——”Liam把头枕在Richard的腿上，像小树抽芽一样舒展着身体，嫩芽，花苞，带着韧劲的湿湿的树皮，Richard仿佛闻到了掩埋在冰雪之下的泥土气息。  
“Ri——cha—rd——”Liam无聊地用Richard的名字胡乱哼了个调子，一边取下手套用圆圆的指尖勾勒Richard的下颌轮廓，一路慢慢向上滑过脸侧轻轻捏了捏Richard的耳垂——“Rich…”  
“嗯？”  
“你多久没刮胡子了？”  
“你也没比我好到哪儿去。”Richard微微颔首，先用嘴唇轻轻触碰Liam冻得有些发红的手指再将定格在半空的手指衔在嘴里。Liam眼睛半睁半合，迷离的海水忍不住向外涌，他乐此不疲地用手和Richard的唇舌相纠缠，嘴角弧度也止不住的上扬。  
Richard轻轻咬了他一口，Liam食指上留下一个小小的粉红色湿润痕迹。Liam这才作罢，乖乖地把手套戴好。脑袋往Richard怀里拱了拱，找到一个舒适的位置才问：我们是去哪里？去干嘛？  
Richard没回答他，只是不停的抚摸Liam栗色的头发。

“woohoo——”演出结束后大家回到酒店，所有人向同一个中心举起啤酒瓶，发出无意义却表达喜悦的声音。Liam直接跨过沙发挤到Richard跟前。“Rich，看吧，我说过我们会是最好的乐队的。”  
Richard向他举起酒瓶示意祝贺。确实是这样，离Liam说那句话仅仅只过去了一年而已，甚至一年不到，他们就用Definitely Maybe推扫了一切障碍，成为英国乐坛最炙手可热的超新星。当初封存在那张不起眼的Demo里的青涩声音，如今在哪里都可以听见。Richard指尖仿佛再次传来当初摩挲纸条的触感，于是他又用力摁了摁瓶壁。  
Liam侧过身和Richard并排站着，目光在人群里寻找。Richard当然知道他在看他老哥，而他老哥才不会在意到Liam的眼光，他正忙着庆祝Hulsfred的顺利结束，看起来像是个正儿八经的摇滚明星。  
不过Richard知道真正的摇滚明星在哪里。  
最后在Richard的提议下，Liam和他一起逃离了人群纷杂的庆祝现场。  
从楼顶一路跑到楼下酒店大厅，Liam气喘吁吁的坐在楼梯上，双腿瘫开。眼神空洞望着酒店外，似乎在犹豫要不要彻底挣脱，飞向瑞典繁复的街道。  
“Liam，你知道什么才算庆祝吗？”Richard手撑在膝盖上。  
“什么？”Liam还没从出神中抽离出来，迷迷糊糊应了一句。还没反应过来，他就看见Richard从身侧冲了出去，手里反握这一瓶不知道什么时候拿在手里的红酒，径直砸向酒店中央用作装饰的香槟塔。玻璃骨架瞬间倾斜倒塌，Liam和Richard都听到骨架扑向地面是清脆如风铃的声音，利落，悦耳，红酒就是残局渗出的血，碎片浸在淡淡的红色里，像极了模糊淡化的玫瑰。  
这他妈的才叫庆祝。  
红色从地板蔓延进Liam空洞的眼眸里，Richard又砸了几瓶酒，酒店大厅乱臣一团。没人敢去阻止看起来走火入魔了的Richard。Liam笑了起来，酒精似乎已经爬上脑子了。他也加入这场狂欢。  
地板上满是了高脚杯碎片，红酒的遗迹，耳边是清脆的碎裂之声，Liam觉得自己在做梦，梦的光辉被玻璃碎片反射聚在一起，叮叮咚咚，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己像是水晶球里的旋转小人，拧紧发条后松开，世界开始飘洒金箔纸，自己合着简单的琴音在水晶球里旋转。就像现在这样，Richard简直就是拉着他在逐渐躁乱的人群里跳舞一样的打砸目光所及的一切。  
拧紧的发条终于停止，旋转小人和他疯狂的船长结束舞蹈，被愤怒的保安驱逐出了酒店。  
Liam并不懊恼，反而笑得上气不接下气，搭着Richard的肩膀顾不上整理撕扯时被弄得乱七八糟的衣服。Richard也一样，酒精把他的脸晕染成了淡淡的红色，Liam借着路灯的光芒看了看他的脸，地上的玻璃玫瑰看来又从他的瞳孔里打散抹匀在了Richard的脸上。  
Liam停住脚步，着迷一般抬起手用指腹轻轻摩挲Richard的脸颊，他感受到了对方轻微的颤抖。  
“嘿Liam——”“嗯？…”Liam又发出了刚刚睡醒的声音。手上的动作还是没停，他进一步慢慢用手指擦过Richard的嘴唇。  
Richard呼一口气，反过身将Liam抵在墙上接吻。玫瑰星云最终还是彻底离开Liam的瞳孔，眼神再次空洞，接吻间隙溢出的细碎呻吟喘息也不能将它填满。Liam扬起脖子，从Richard溺死人的吻里逃离，Richard并没有不满，只是将阵地转移到了颈窝，只埋着头细细品尝。  
离他们俩很远的街道那一头有其他醉鬼的声音在此起彼伏，他和Richard都听不懂瑞士语，但那只能是在说他俩，那群醉鬼手指的方向只有他俩了。Richard抬起头看了一眼，颈间突然有冷风灌进，Liam不满的哼哼了一首，把Richard抱的更紧。Richard感受到怀中人的勃起已经抵在自己的大腿根，他侧了一下头：“这里？”  
“不要，别…Richard，快抱抱我。”怀里的小猫不满的蹭来蹭去，Richard一面加深那个拥抱，一面拖着他进了漆黑的巷子里。  
Richard的手从衣服下摆里探进，Liam的身体散发着惊人的热量，Richard一只手仔细勾勒这怀中人肋骨的形状，一只手揉捏着他腰间软肉一路向下。   
Liam的身体止不住的颤抖，喉结紧张地上下移动，仿佛Richard指尖所及皆是敏感带。真正让Liam几乎难以自抑发出绵长呻吟的是Richard跪下来将他的阴茎全部含进嘴里的时候，双手也不安分地在他身上各处揉捏。Richard窄紧温热的喉咙简直要把Liam带上天堂。他仿佛又看到了漫天飞舞的金箔纸屑，玫瑰星云爆炸似的在眼前铺陈。向前耸动着身体，手也无意识的插进Richard的发间时不时往下压一把。  
高潮来临时Liam只觉得心跳马上就要停住，然后就全部射进了Richard的嘴里，Richard的嘴离开他的身体，擦掉嘴边残留的液体一边喘着气一边笑出声来。Liam呆呆的望着前方，似乎还在回味高潮的余韵。Richard看他太累了，打算自己动手解决，只能认命般将手伸进自己裤子里。

他们俩早就忘了自己在Hallstatt待了多久了，就像Richard说的，时间在这里没有任何意义，这里没有Oasis，没有The Verve，没有唱片，没有他妈的摇滚，这里只有不多的居民，和湖泊，和有如恋人的蝴蝶骨一般高高耸起的山。  
Richard的手滑过他的恋人光裸的后背时这么想。  
他把一块黑色的绸布覆盖在Liam的眼上，Liam在黑暗来临前先闭上了眼，再睁开眼时暖黄色灯光透过黑绸布变成了暧昧的紫红氤氲他的世界，后背是Richard指尖粗粝的茧擦过的触感。未知带来的刺激和快感让Liam战栗——“Rich.”他连声音都放轻了很多。  
“嗯？”Richard一面应着他的声音，一面轻轻用手指在他腰窝处打转，然后俯下身啃食他的肩膀。涂过润滑剂后的两根手指仍然只能堪堪进入Liam的后穴，Liam深呼吸着调整自己去适应，可能是不忍心打破安静，他咬住下嘴唇努力不发出声音，可即使这样也挡不住动情的气音泄出。这里是凛峻的山脊，这里是干涸的河床，Richard的唇是燎原星火，Liam被激的难奈，不断向后迎合这Richard的手指讨要更多。  
Liam转过头抵着Richard的额头，如同撒娇一般小声的说：“Rich…嗯…想要你进来。”Richard只感觉自己更硬了。Liam什么也看不到，也没有听到任何回应，只能感觉到身下本来灵活的修长手指变得毫无章法。过了一会儿，一个湿湿的吻印下来，隔着黑绸Liam只感觉到眼皮上一阵凉意。  
所以当Richard火热的硬物挺进来时，Liam干脆放开声音叫出来了，甜腻的呻吟混着Richard的喘息、肉体撞击发生的羞耻声音砸在墙壁上又反弹到Liam因为看不到而格外敏感的耳朵里，下面已经湿得一塌糊涂了，这下看起来肯定更为糟糕混乱。  
Liam因为痛觉和快感双重刺激将头埋进柔软的枕头里磨蹭，Richard抽出将他翻过身来，黑绸滑落，Richard这下可以直视他的脸了：额前的头发此刻乱糟糟的，双眼带着周围一圈被情欲折磨的发红，生理性泪水还在不断的从无神的眸子里溢出。Richard无意识的加快了冲撞的速度，身下Liam几乎是哭叫了出来，搭在Richard肩上的手因为用力而指尖发白，栗子头在Richard颈窝里磨来蹭去。Richard右手从后面扣住他的脑袋，手指在发间摩挲，下半身动作不停反而用越来越发狠的力度撞击，嘴唇胡乱印在Liam的脸上试图吻掉泪痕。  
当Richard再低下头轻轻舔舐Liam的乳头时，身下的人立刻扭动起来：“Rich…别，那里……”刺激到平常不会被注意的敏感点，Richard感觉身下的人一下子把他吸的好紧，他抬起头看Liam：“这里吗？”笑着用手揉捏Liam胸前软肉。  
“别…呃啊…”Liam脸色愈发潮红，呼吸急促起来。“怎么？我还没碰你你就要射了吗？”Richard使坏地故意朝着那个点发力冲刺。Liam此时已经话都说不出来，连叫床的声音都断断续续，只剩下不成串的低声抽泣。最后好不容易射出来的时候腿还可怜兮兮的发着抖。  
高潮最后将Richard击倒，他趴伏在Liam身上，两个人大汗淋漓却紧紧扣在一起像两条才上岸的鱼。Liam呼吸平复过来，将Richard本就卷曲的头发一圈一圈的缠绕在手指上，呆呆的望着Richard头顶的发旋，似乎在读他脑袋里在想写什么。  
"Richard."  
“嗯？”  
“我有没有说过我好爱你。”  
“你现在说了。”Richard抬起头，在他的下颌上印下一个吻。


End file.
